Applejack/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Applejack's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the series, films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Applejack S01E13 cropped.png|Earth pony, Fall Weather Friends Filly Applejack S1E23.png|Filly, The Cutie Mark Chronicles Applejack infant ID S3E08.png|Infant, Apple Family Reunion Alternate forms Applejack corrupted ID S2E2.png|Corrupted by Discord, The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack Crystal pony ID S3E2.png|Crystal Pony, The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Applejack with Rarity's cutie mark ID S3E13.png|With Rarity's cutie mark, Magical Mystery Cure Applejack blue flu ID S4E11.png|Blue flu, Three's A Crowd Applejack Breezie ID S4E16.png|Breezie, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Applejack blank flank ID S4E26.png|No cutie mark, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Applejack Rainbow Power ID S4E26.png|Rainbow Power, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Applejack cutie unmarked ID S5E2.png|"Cutie unmarked", The Cutie Map - Part 2 Applejack anthro ID EG RR short 7.png|Half-pony form, ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts AppleDrac.jpg|Vampire fruit bat-pony, Outfits Applejack frou-frou outfit ID S1E8.png|"Frou-frou, glittery, lacey outfit", Look Before You Sleep Applejack plant team ID S1E11.png|Plant team, Winter Wrap Up Applejack bad Gala outfit ID S1E14.png|Bad Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Suited For Success Applejack Gala outfit ID S1E26.png|Grand Galloping Gala outfit, The Best Night Ever Applejack Nightmare Night costume ID S2E4.png|Scarecrow costume, Luna Eclipsed Applejack as Mare Do Well ID S2E08.png|Mare Do Well costume, The Mysterious Mare Do Well Applejack taffeta cape ID S2E10.png|Taffeta cape, Secret of My Excess Applejack as Smart Cookie S2E11.png|Smart Cookie costume, Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack cherry sorter ID S2E14.png|Cherry sorter outfit, The Last Roundup Applejack camo outfit ID S2E21.png|Dragon Migration observation camo, Dragon Quest Applejack bridesmaid ID S2E25.png|Bridesmaid outfit, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Applejack coronation dress ID S3E13.png|Princess coronation outfit, Magical Mystery Cure Applejack beekeeper ID S4E3.png|Beekeeper outfit, Castle Mane-ia Applejack as Mistress Mare-velous ID S04E06.png|Mistress Mare-velous, Power Ponies Apple Jewel ID S4E13.png|"Apple Jewel", Simple Ways Applejack - Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png|Colonel Purple Dart costume, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Applejack winter clothes ID S5E5.png|Winter attire, Tanks for the Memories Applejack second Gala outfit ID S5E7.png|Second Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Applejack lion costume ID S5E21.png|Lion costume, Scare Master Applejack Wondercolt ID EG.png|Wondercolt attire, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack Fall Formal prototype ID EG.png|Fall Formal prototype dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack Fall Formal ID EG.png|Canterlot High Fall Formal dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack banana costume ID EG2.png|Banana costume, ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Applejack hula skirt ID EG2.png|Hula skirt, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Applejack first Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|First Rainbooms outfit, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Applejack pajamas ID EG2.png|Slumber party pajamas, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Applejack second Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|Second Rainbooms outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Applejack Rockin' Hairstyle ID EG2.png|Rockin' Hairstyle, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Applejack football player ID EG3.png|Football player outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Applejack School Spirit ID EG3.png|School Spirit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Applejack Sporty Style ID EG3.png|Sporty Style, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Comic issue 8 Superhero Applejack.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 14 Superhero Applejack.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 21 Astronaut Applejack.png|Astronaut outfit, Comic issue 22 Applejack as 11th Doctor.png|Eleventh Doctor costume, Comic issue 22 Applejack Manehattan disguise.png|Manehattan disguise, Comic issue 22 Applejack sneaking outfit.png|Sneaking outfit, Comic issue 25 Applejack as Man with No Name.png|Man with No Name costume, Comic issue 33 Applejack as Dracula.png Micro-Series issue 6 Johnny Applejack.png|Johnny Appleseed costume, Micro-Series issue 6 Applejack as Paul Bunyan.png|Paul Bunyan costume, MLP Annual 2013 Applejack new style 1.png|First new style, My Little Pony Annual 2013 MLP Annual 2013 Applejack new style 2.png|Second new style, My Little Pony Annual 2013 MLP Annual 2013 Applejack new style 3.png|Third new style, My Little Pony Annual 2013 MLP Annual 2013 Applejack new style 4.png|Fourth new style, My Little Pony Annual 2013 MLP Annual 2013 Applejack new style 5.png|Fifth new style, My Little Pony Annual 2013 EGHS Applejack rocker outfit.png|Rocker outfit, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special Miscellaneous Applejack Sombra timeline ID S5E25.png|Alternate timeline counterpart, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Applejack ID EG.png|Human counterpart, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Young Applejack ID EG.png|Human counterpart, young, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Baby Applejack ID EGHS.png|Human counterpart, baby, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special Comic issue 19 Alternate Applejack.png|Alternate universe counterpart, Applejack live-action ID.png|Live-action, "Magic of Friendship" music video Cutie marks AiP CM Applejack.svg|Three red apples (usual) AiP CM Rarity.svg|Three blue lozenge diamonds (switched with Rarity in S3E13 Applejack equal sign cutie mark S5E2.png|Gray equals sign ("cutie unmarked" in S5E1 and S5E2) AppleDrac's cutie mark.jpg|Three apples each with a bite eaten (as a vampire fruit bat-pony in ) AppleDrac's alternate cutie mark.jpg|Three black bats beneath her usual cutie mark (as a vampire fruit bat-pony in a comic cover of Category:Character gallery pages